Talk:Washington, DC
The Two Georges Since Victoria is clearly Arlington rather than Washington, I vote to take it out of this article and reassign it to a newly created Arlington article.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 08:31, February 16, 2016 (UTC) :That's a dogmatic pronouncement. What is your evidence? TR (talk) 17:16, February 16, 2016 (UTC) ::It's stated several times that Victoria is on the south side of the river from Georgestown. That's where Arlington is. I must have walked over the FSK Bridge hundreds of times.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 20:48, February 16, 2016 (UTC) :::That's pretty strong evidence of Victoria not being Washington, anyway. I'm not sure that we should move it to Arlington County (or Arlington), though. While the two may share the same geographical space, it isn't automatically the case that they are identical. I might be more inclined to create Victoria as a standalone page. TR (talk) 21:37, February 16, 2016 (UTC) ::::From what I found on Wikipedia, "Arlington County, Virginia" was created from the land returned to Virginia in 1801 that had been the land to create Washington DC. It does seems to be where Victoria (The Two Georges) is located. I would prefer a stand-alone to creating an OTL Arlington article but would rather keep it in the DC article since that is the most straightforward to Turtledove's intent, I think. In that case, the Lit. Comm. should be amended to reflect its past. ML4E (talk) :::::I was going to mention that Arlington used to be within the District. Also, I agree that author intent is pretty clear here. Turtle Fan (talk) 04:05, February 17, 2016 (UTC) ::::::This thread got pushed aside. I think it best to move Victoria to a separate article, as it's significantly different from Washington that they're not interchangeable.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 19:22, April 14, 2016 (UTC) :::::::The T2G subsection here is left over and should be removed. We have Victoria, North American Union instead.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 08:01, April 19, 2018 (UTC) :::::::I agree. ML4E (talk) 17:31, April 19, 2018 (UTC) :::::I'd completey forgotten this mess. I agree the T2G. TR (talk) 19:59, April 19, 2018 (UTC) Washington, DC in The Hot War I already know that DC was struck with two Soviet atomic bomb in May 1952 along with Boston and New York City. One atom bomb landed near the White House, rendering it and the nearby area a glassy wasteland, while the other bomb land on the Pentagon, leaving only part of one side of one of the five standing. The Capital Building had its shattered dome laying on the Mall, in front of what remained of the ravaged, burnt-out building while the Washington Monument was reduced to a melted, toppled stub. Should the article be edited to mention more detail about the bombing? I would edit the article myself, but the article is protected. --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 14:50, April 26, 2018 (UTC) :Those details are in the pages for the respective buildings. I don't see a pressing need to include them here. I could be wrong. TR (talk) 15:14, April 26, 2018 (UTC) ::You're not. Turtle Fan (talk) 21:48, April 26, 2018 (UTC) :::You guys have a point. However, other city articles that mention they were destroyed or damaged during atomic bombings including Los Angeles (where the city lost its City Hall, the downtown police station and several headquarters for its newspapers. Along with that, the bombing heavily damaged the Memorial Coliseum), San Francisco (which lost the famous Golden Gate Bridge), Boston (which had the USS Constitution burn to the waterline), New York City (where the Chrysler Building and the Empire State Building, two of the cites most famous skyscrapers, collapsed), and Paris (which had the Eiffel Tower partly melted and toppled). I don't think it would be that big of a deal to mention DC losing its landmarks to the bombing even if it is already mention on the buildings articles. --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 12:45, April 27, 2018 (UTC) ::::If we want a consistent level of detail, I would sooner remove those references from the other articles than insert them into this one. There is such a thing as TMI. Turtle Fan (talk) 03:31, April 30, 2018 (UTC) Missing categories There should be "Confederated Provinces Cities" and "Battles of the Second American Revolution."JonathanMarkoff (talk) 08:16, May 26, 2018 (UTC) See also Wouldn't make sense for there to be a "See also" section on the article to mention similar cities features in Turtledove's works? New York City has one to mention New Eborac City from The War Between the Provinces series. I would've edited the article myself to put a See also section for Georgetown, Detina, but the article is protected. --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 13:15, August 30, 2018 (UTC) :I don't think it would make sense at all, and propose that we remove the link on the NYC article. Someone seeking information on Washington is far, far less likely to have any interest in reading about Georgetown than vice versa. Turtle Fan (talk) 05:53, August 31, 2018 (UTC) ::I disagree. Turtledove's frequent reliance on analogy means that readers may have some specific interest in what analogs of NYC (or Washington, DC) might be found in other works. So having the two-way traffic of See Also sections makes more sense to me than sending one-way traffic from the analog to the original. TR (talk) 15:15, August 31, 2018 (UTC) ::The cross-referencing seemed a bit much to me but TR's point seems valid enough to keep it. ML4E (talk) 19:07, August 31, 2018 (UTC) :::Well, I may not like it, but it's not the hill I want to die on. Turtle Fan (talk) 23:12, August 31, 2018 (UTC) ::::Thanks for adding the "See also" section on the article for Georgetown in The War Between the Provinces and Victoria in The Two Georges, TR. --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 13:30, September 6, 2018 (UTC) "Slue-Foot Sue and the Witch in the Woods" Wash DC is briefly a setting in SFS, but the page is not open for me to add the article.Matthew Babe Stevenson (talk) 01:46, November 20, 2018 (UTC) :When you say "briefly", how briefly is it? TR (talk) 02:40, November 20, 2018 (UTC) ::Long enough for an absurd anecdote typical of the Bill stories.Matthew Babe Stevenson (talk) 07:42, November 20, 2018 (UTC) :::Recount the anecdote elsewhere and link to this article. If it involves the city integrally enough, we'll open the article for editing. Turtle Fan (talk) 07:51, November 20, 2018 (UTC) ::::When her bustle bounced out of control, Slue-foot Sue briefly landed in Washington, DC, impressing a huge hole into the ground. The locals took this in stride, regarding it as a typical occurrence.Matthew Babe Stevenson (talk) 01:07, November 23, 2018 (UTC) ::::::Put it in the Slue-foot Sue page. Unless the hole is a reference to some famous monument or other, it's just a quick reference to the city, and isn't worth adding to this page. TR (talk) 05:28, November 23, 2018 (UTC) :::::::I completely agree. Turtle Fan (talk) 06:02, November 23, 2018 (UTC) ::::::::IMO, I think the info regarding Slue-foot Sue briefly landing in DC should be added to the article. After all, she left an impressing huge hole into the ground and oddly enough, the locals took this in stride regarding the giant hole as a typical occurrence, even though it's obviously not normal. By the way, why is the article even protected anyways? Was it vandalized at all in the past? --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 14:50, December 3, 2018 (UTC) ::::::::::I don't remember. Probably. Turtle Fan (talk) 05:51, December 4, 2018 (UTC) :::::::::As a long-time Washingtonian, I'm puzzled by the Sue part, as it doesn't seem to describe any familiar landmark. Nevertheless, it seems to be an eventful anecdote about something Sue did in the story, and should probably be acknowledged with a subarticle for that reason. We have plenty of articles for cities which amount to "The POV went to this city and did something strange," e.g. several cities in The House of Daniel, so there is little reason not to do the same for this one.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 20:48, December 3, 2018 (UTC) ::::::::::See above. Turtle Fan (talk) 05:51, December 4, 2018 (UTC) :So, I guess we're not gonna add the information regarding DC in Slue-Foot Sue and the Witch in the Woods to the article? --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 14:30, December 4, 2018 (UTC) Spell Dump This should be catted in "Confederated Provinces Cities," not the novel title.Matthew Babe Stevenson (talk) 08:34, June 29, 2019 (UTC) :That's a cat? Turtle Fan (talk) 15:34, June 29, 2019 (UTC) :Yah, it exists. I changed the cat. ML4E (talk) 15:52, June 29, 2019 (UTC)